


Feetman's revenge

by Anonymous



Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [1]
Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey has audial processing shit let him say 'huh'? and then immediately respond smh, Coming In Pants, Coming all over a dude, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pearl Necklace, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, benrey leaves gordon speechless with a compliment and then immediately ruins the moment, but gordon is a little mean, everyone knows benrey is in luv with gordon except gordon, like he always is to benrey, there u are warned, touch starved gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well. I couldn't believe there wasn't a foot thing for Benrey, so I had to do what has to be done by meBubby and Tommy give Gordon advice, Benrey behaves for once, and then he gets his mind blown as a reward.90% of this is just them talking tbh
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800958
Comments: 198
Kudos: 596
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“WHAT DID I **TELL YOU!** ” Gordon screamed down over the railing that Benrey had just broken and fallen off of onto the floor below them. After Gordon had _warned him not to sit on it._

A faint and slightly pained “I’m fine, get off my dick” wafted up to them.

“That’s! NOT! THE POINT!” Gordon bellowed, then turned back to the others, clutching at his hair. 

“I’m gonna have a heart attack. I’m gonna die early. Why does he DO stupid shit ALL the time? _Why?”_

“I don’t know why you don’t just use your _wiles_ on him.” Bubby groused at him over some instant noodles he’d stolen from someone’s desk.

“His _wiles_!” Dr. Coomer cried, then paused. “.....What wiles?” 

Bubby pointed his spoon at him sternly. “You know what _wiles_." Then he pointed at Gordon. "That man would listen to your every word until we get the hell out of here if you promise him a single picture of your foot.”

“What?” Gordon choked. “I think he’s just fucking with me about that. Right?” 

“Oh no Mr. Freeman, he’s- he’s totally in love with you.” Tommy piped up from where he was cleaning both his and Bubby’s guns.

“In-fa-tuated.” Dr. Coomer added cheerfully. 

“Well if he is, he’s doing a shit job at showing it.” Gordon gumbled. 

“That’s true.” Bubby said flatly. 

“Now now, Professor, love can sometimes be very scary and hard to express in an upfront manner, particularly under a great deal of stress.” Coomer said. 

“Doctor.” Bubby corrected. 

“Professor.” 

“Doctor.”

"Professor."

Tommy spoke over them. “Why don- Why don’t you just offer?” 

Gordon stared at him incredulously. “The _feet pics?_ ”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah uh, if it doesn’t bother you, that is. He already jokes about it, so it’s- it’s not like it can really get much worse.... on the jokes front, right? If he really isn’t into it?” 

He looked over at the railing. “I think he is, though. Don’t tell him I said this, but Benrey is way more awkward than he is- um, ironic.”

“Hm.” Gordon replied, looking off in the same direction, to where Benrey was trying to climb back up to where they were, swearing to himself.

“You know him better than me. Might be worth a shot.” 

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Ok.” Gordon poked Benrey in the chest before they set off that morning. He’d thought it over for the night, and since he wasn’t particularly embarrassed by the idea of just taking off his shoes, even if Benrey _was_ staring at him during, he decided that this was low enough cost to be worth a try. “I want you to listen to me today. No doing dangerous shit, no shooting at anything that isn’t an alien, nothing.” 

Benrey looked vaguely down at his finger. “Why would I do all that now?” 

Gordon closed his eyes to steel himself. “If you do and I’m satisfied, I’ll let you look at my. Feet.”

There was a bit of silence. He opened his eyes. Benrey was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. 

“Wh-both of them?”

“Yep.” 

“Jus- no shoes or anything?”

“Nope.”

“If you’re- if you’re satisfied, what does that mean.” 

Wow. He was really paying attention. Maybe this could work. Gordon shrugged breezily. 

“I dunno. Do your best to satisfy me and find out.” 

He strode off. After a second, Benrey followed, calling after him. 

“Wait- for real? Bro? Really actually? What- What do you want me to do!”

_Wiles._ Huh.

  
  


\----

Gordon literally couldn’t believe it. It’d worked. 

It’d worked beyond well. The entire day had been Benrey-accident free. He was still himself, mostly fucking around and being goofy when left to his own devices, but if Gordon told him to stop doing something….. He stopped. If Gordon asked him to do something…. He did it. He hadn’t so much as pulled a gun without reason _all day,_ nor had he done anything life-threatening. Well, unless you counted running from aircraft fire and then shooting down the aircraft in question, but that had been necessary and Gordon was damn glad he did it.

He’d even found himself laughing at some of the weird shit Benrey said- when Gordon wasn’t already actively freaking out about him, his jokes were a lot more endearing.

After the chaos on the cliffs that day they’d called it before it was even dark when they found an old garage to hide out in. Even before they were all settled, Benrey approached him.

“So was I like, a good lil boy today?” 

“You aren’t little, man.”

“Nah I’m pretty damn short.” 

“I’m trying _not_ to make fun of you, here.” Gordon laughed.

“But you were good.” he added, in unusually high spirits. Maybe it was leftover adrenaline from earlier. 

Benrey visibly brightened. “So. You were, like, serious?” 

Gordon nodded. He was definitely in good enough spirits to honor this deal. “Yep. Sit with me outside later?” 

Benrey nodded so hard his helmet shook. “Sweet. Nice. Badass bro I’ll. See you there.” and all but ran to put his stuff away. 

Gordon thought for a bit, then decided to do away with some of his gear. He didn’t wanna do this in his HEV suit. But as he undressed, he came to a problem. He had his other clothes besides the suit, but not any other shoes under his boots. After hesitating for a second, he mentally shrugged, and left them on. It would be waaaay too weird to take them off now.

As he walked outside, Benrey followed him like a little blue shadow. 

\----

When he felt he was far enough around a corner, Gordon sat on a crate and started the way-too-complicated process of unlatching his boots, aware of Benrey’s gaze laser-focused on him. Benrey himself was shuffling a little a couple feet away, obviously embarrassed now that they were actually here. His whole demeanor seemed different. The jokes he’d made much earlier on about feet had been annoying as hell, but the way he’d acted today, all just for Gordon to take his damn boots off… he must really actually be invested. And for what felt like such a little thing. Curiosity was getting the better of him. 

“What’s so great about this, anyway?”

“Huh?” 

Gordon turned to look at him, putting a hand on his knee. “Feet, man. You better be focused while you get this reward, I swear to god.”

Benrey shook his head comically hard, then changed his mind and nodded really hard instead. He’d removed the helmet, so there was nothing to jostle, but was otherwise still in uniform. “Oh I will. I’ll be all over those gamer feet like rice on…. Feet. Fuck iunno, I’ll focus though. Trust me.”

“Right. But what’s so great about them?” Gordon repeated. 

“Oh like, hot n sexy great? Like-” He made a cartoon train noise, arm gesture and all- “great?”

Gordon just gave him a look. 

Benrey shrugged. “Iunno, what’s sexy about boobs?”

“I’m not really a boob guy.” 

Benrey shrugged again in the opposite direction. “About asses then.”

Gordon frowned. “I dunno. You can-” he paused for just a second about how awkward this conversation was getting, but since he started it he figured it was his fault. “You can fuck em, for one.” 

“Yeahh but what makes a good one.”

“Like, looks? Uh.” Gordon shrugged one shoulder. “Round or… I guess it depends on the person. Kinda a private part of someone too, obviously, so there’s that.” 

Benrey nodded sagely. “Exactly.”

“I guess. People have their feet showing way, way more though.” 

“That’s why tits are a better metaphor, bro. Cleavage or whatever.” 

Gordon tossed his last boot aside and pulled off his socks. He thanked god they were wool, and he wasn’t very smelly or anything. This might be super awkward, but finding out he had un-sexy feet this way sounded infinitely more embarrassing. “Fair enough. I think I understand a little at least, which is more than I was expecting. Get over here.” 

Benrey was in front of him and sinking to his knees almost instantly. 

“You don’t gotta-” Gordon started, but then stopped when he realized that this was probably the best position for this. It was still weird to have Benrey on his knees on the ground in front of him all of a sudden, but he had no alternative.

He extended his ankles a little, awkwardly, in what in spite of himself he sort of hoped was an attractive angle. 

“Look, don’t touch.” 

“Yessssir.” Benrey chirped. “Wish I had my camera tho.”

“Nuh-uh. No pictures. I don’t want you putting them on the internet or whatever.”

Benrey tsk-ed disdainfully. “As if. If I had pics of these puppies I’d be keepin’ that shit special reserve. Lockdown. A cartoon safe. Cask of amontadillo in my basement with “the good shit” written on it.”

“Oh.” Gordon said. He had no idea how to react to...a compliment like that. “Did you just say amonta-dillo?” Benrey looked at him, confused. “Nevermind.” 

He wasn’t sure what to do, so he sort of moved them slowly this way and that, partially just to stretch after wearing the suit’s steel-toed work boots all day. Benrey was kneeling with his hands politely on his knees, his gaze even more intent than before, seemingly content with...something about this. After maybe a minute or so Gordon couldn’t help but speak again.

“So this is like if you just had an ass to look at but that’s it? Isn’t that a little boring?”  
  


Benrey blinked in confusion, still focused so hard it was almost funny on Gordon’s de-booted feet. “Huh? What? Oh yeah. No. Better than no ass. Try’ina memorize these uhhh, freckles.”

Gordon snorted and leaned his head back, feeling a little less weird when he’d heard a few Benrey-isms. “No footscanner HD here.”

“Nope, jus’. Jus’ fuckin’, the- my brainscanner footscanner. Prob’ly not HD though.”

“Well I get more freckly in the summer if I wear sandals and stuff, so don’t think you’ve gone crazy if your count is off later.”

“Later? Dope.”

Gordon realized what he’d implicitly agreed to and sighed. He decided not to worry about that now and settled back again, even when he heard Benrey mumble something about 'sandal tan lines'. But after a while it started to get a little boring for him, if not for Benrey. Against his better judgement he spoke up.

“Are they…. nice ones at least?” He could barely believe he was asking, but he kind of wanted to know. He kept good hygiene, he knew that- his nails weren’t long or super short or anything, and he didn’t have any bad callouses. But what was _attractive_ was a mystery.

“Oh yeah.” Benrey said immediately. “Cute as shit.”

A record scratch played in Gordon’s head. “Cute?”

“Yeah. Like your hands are, and your face. ‘knew they’d match.”

Gordon opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say, cheeks suddenly burning. His mind was busy being torn between thinking “ _What the fuck, wasn’t this supposed to be crass and horrible?”_ And _“Cute? I’m cute? My face is cute??? My hands and feet are cute?????”_  
  


“Plus they look soft. Like a fuckin’ uhh. Chinchilla.”  
  


Gordon was disgusted by the stupidity of the statement enough to find his voice again immediately. “They’re nothing like a chinchilla. Those are puffy.” 

“Naked mole rat.” Benrey’s mouth seemed to supply immediately on it’s own. Even he had the decency to look a little embarrassed about that one, so Gordon let it go.

But now he _was_ wondering...

“So what would you do with them anyway, if I let you, uh... “ He felt his face warm a little more in spite of himself. Damn Benrey for always making shit weird. “Touch em?”

Benrey made a little “Mmmmmmm….” sound for a while. 

“Probly wanna rub these lil piggies, since y’been walkin’ all over walkin’ on em.”

“Don’t call them piggies ever again.”

“Toesies.”

“No.”

“Tootsies.”

“No.”

“Well I’d uh, I’d rub em and stuff. Cuz. Bet you’d like that too.” Seems he’d given up on nicknames. Or run out. God, Gordon hoped he’d run out.

“That’s awfully considerate, for you.” 

Benrey made a little noise that Gordon couldn’t even begin to classify as a positive or negative. 

He thought for a second. Well. They _were_ sore. And Benrey HAD been remarkably well behaved about all this so far.

Eh, fuck it.

“Ok.”

“What?”

“Ok, yes, you can rub my feet.” Gordon enunciated extra-clearly. 

Benrey looked so completely dumbfounded that Gordon almost laughed. “Huh?” 

But before he could say anything, whatever had been processing in Benrey’s brain finished and he cut him off enthusiastically. 

“Oh, Fuck yeah. Hell yeah. Feetman’s gonna get the- the masseusing of a lifetime, bro. Love doin’ this. You're gonna love it, your ponytail will fly straight off bro.”

“I hope not.” 

“No you right, freaky lil. nerdy rat-tail s’ your look.”

“Hey! It is-” Gordon paused. Did he have a rat tail? He thought of it more as a mullet. 

He was shaken from that train of thought by a very light grasp on his ankle. He looked down. Benrey was looking back up at him, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“You… uh. You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“But-” 

“Benrey don’t make me say it again, I’ll leave.” Gordon sniped a little, too embarrassed to keep asking.

“Haha. Cool, bro. Sick. Ok.” Benrey said quickly, dropping his gaze again. He let go of his ankle and brushed his fingers along the arch of Gordon’s foot, just firmly enough not to tickle too much. But it was still a weird feeling, and his toes curled in a little. Benrey paused, then un-curled them gently, thumb rubbing over the inside curve of his arch like he was holding his hand or something. That was. It was a little. 

Gordon looked up quickly at the clouds, blushing and hating it.

_Wasn’t this supposed to be gross and not… tender?????_

Benrey _was_ good at this, though, he hadn’t been lying. His hands were strong, but not rough, and Gordon sure didn’t feel like he was being felt up. Benrey seemed to always touch him with a purpose. He hadn’t really realized how sore he was, and this was….. sort of really nice. In spite of his earlier awkwardness, he felt himself relaxing into the touches. He’d gotten some pedicures he’d never admit to from time to time, but never had a real foot massage. God, it’d been a long time since he’d been touched at all, actually.

Benrey dug his thumb a little into an extra-bad knot, and Gordon grunted a little at the pressure. Benrey stopped moving immediately.

“Shit- no good?” 

“What?” Gordon asked a little blearily. “Oh, no, don’t worry. That was a good noise.” He looked down at Benrey again… then he froze, too.

Benrey met his gaze like a deer in headlights. His face was flushed all pink, hands still gently holding onto Gordon, and his knees were a little further apart than before, because- 

Because he had a kind of obvious hard-on. 

Gordon looked back at the sky as fast as physically possible, fighting with his immediately panicking mind. He should have expected this. It’s called a fetish for a reason, dumbass! At least he wasn’t jerking off or doing anything weird, get it together Freeman. Think. What do you wanna do here.

Benrey still hadn’t moved. When he’d calmed down and made a decision, Gordon cleared his throat a little. 

“I said it didn’t hurt, so don’t worry. You’re good.” 

There was a beat of palpably confused silence. “Wh?” 

“You’re good to keep going, I mean.” 

“It’s….?” Benrey didn’t seem able to finish the sentence. 

“I don’t mind.” Gordon said firmly, hoping he understood. 

“...Oh. Dope.” Benrey said very faintly, and continued. 

And nothing about the massage felt different at all. In fact, it was still like, really, _really_ nice, even knowing that he was turning Benrey on.

But Gordon felt kind of… almost bad now? He’d done this to make Benrey behave, and succeeded. But now he was the one getting all this good out of it while Benrey apparently was just going to sit there and suffer the whole time, which was like, the opposite of a good trade. Like taking someone’s money in exchange for them then buying you something. Or... well. getting to boss someone around all day so they could kneel on the ground and rub your feet.

Since he apparently wasn’t grossed out by this, maybe he should love that. Maybe he should feel smug that he got Benrey to shut up, give him a massage and give himself blue balls all at the same time, but he just felt awkward. This wasn’t how he liked to do bedroom stuff at all.

Was this bedroom stuff? He guessed it wasn’t, unless he wanted it to be. 

...Did he want it to be?

He looked down again. Benrey’s tongue was sticking out a little in concentration, and he was rubbing between the fine bones above Gordon’s toes in a way that made him feel like turning to butter. Cute.

Wait. Not cute. Not cute at all. Look at how he has a boner from this and hate him Freeman, come on.

He looked down. Benrey was hard, that’s for sure- but the bulge in his fatigues was… well, it wasn’t _the_ biggest Gordon had ever seen, he rationalized with himself. But it sure wasn’t small. He couldn’t even really delude himself that it was average. And he personally thought there was definitely such a thing as too big, anyway, sure- but it wasn’t _that_ big either. He couldn’t dismiss it as unattractive on either front. It was pressed to one side, which didn’t look comfortable, but Benrey made no move to touch himself. His face was blushed pink, and so was his throat, and his eyes were slightly lidded despite his intent focus as if he were in a trance. His legs were spread a little, sure, but besides occasional little swaying movements that he didn’t seem to be doing intentionally, he was ignoring himself completely. Gordon had kind of expected him to get freaky immediately and need a swift kick in the head, but this was more or less... the opposite. If it weren’t for his unsupressable reaction (and how big his dick was making that reaction hard to ignore, as Gordon refused to mentally acknowledge), this would be completely chaste. The whole thing was- 

Well, he had a man, technically a man in uniform, although he’d sort of stopped thinking about Benrey as such, kneeling at his feet, laser focused on giving him pleasure without so much as undressing or even adjusting himself. Unfortunately, Gordon liked all of those things. And double unfortunately, his dick at least was apparently especially interested when it was Benrey shutting up and doing it. He was chubbing up a little just from staring.

So. That’s what it was. He decided he wasn’t bothered. 

Benrey finished with his right foot. He hesitated for a second like he wanted to do something, but then just gently set it down instead. Gordon sighed a little in bliss in spite of himself, flexing the now warm, loose muscles.

Benrey was looking awkwardly to one side as he took Gordon by the other ankle. “All-” He cleared his throat roughly. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Gordon said, so Benrey started the same process again on his left.

Gordon figured there was no use in being reserved now, so he relaxed back and let himself make pleased noises uninhibited. He got some sadistic pleasure from the way Benrey’s hands tightened for just a twitch whenever he groaned or sighed, and some literal pleasure from how Benrey seemed to be using the sounds as a guide on what Gordon liked.

After a bit, he heard a little answering noise from Benrey after he’d groaned particularly loudly- not really a whine, almost just a really hard breath out. He chanced a look at him. 

Benrey was squirming around a little now, and the reason was obvious- he’d gotten so hard from just this that he’d leaked through his fatigues. Gordon blinked stupidly in surprise. Wow. The patch of dark wet fabric was stuck to his cockhead, making the bulge of his erection extra obvious. Surprisingly though, he was still focused on his task, dreamily absorbed in working all the aches out of Gordon’s feet despite his state. The sound wasn’t a complaint, just a sound. And he was doing a really good job, too. 

Gordon moan-sighed a little as Benrey’s thumbs did something lovely, and this time Benrey did whimper back- just a little tiny noise in his throat. Gordon internally sigh-sighed. If this was a bedroom thing, it was a hell of a selfish one, and he didn’t like that at all.

“I thought you’d be trying to jack off or something by now.” He really hadn’t ever expected Benrey to be so obedient or...pleasant during this. He didn’t know what to do with it, how to proceed in this situation. He’d really, really liked everything so far, but that was all he knew.

“Hm?” Benrey said automatically, hands stilling. This time Gordon waited for his brain to catch up to his mouth without interrupting him.

“Can’t rub these cute ass sexy ass lil’ trotters with one hand man.” He said, finally. 

Gordon repressed the urge to protest to the nickname. “You aren’t even a little bothered by…” He felt his face heat up again as he glanced at Benrey’s kind of impressive hard-on, and just gestured vaguely at it. “Or like, uncomfortable or something?”

Benrey scoffed. “As if I’d uhh, fuckin just waste a chance like this.” He paused for a second before adding: “Dumbass geniusman.”

“Oh.” Gordon said, dumbly, a little flattered. They sat in silence for a little while before he realized that he hadn’t answered his question. 

“Uh.” He started. “Is there anything you... _can_ do, then?”

“I’m doin’ a lot, bro. Not good enough?”

“No, it’s um. Great actually.” Benrey glanced up to meet his gaze, face slightly lit up at the praise in a way that took Gordon by surprise. “I mean- I mean like.” He grit his teeth, face heating up, but refusing to chicken out. “To um… get off.”

“Oh.” Benrey replied, voice blankly surprised. He rubbed a thumb on the inside of Gordon’s ankle while he thought. 

It was kind of...nice. Kinda… tender. Gordon wasn’t sure how he was handling that.

Then Benrey shrugged a little, almost shyly. “Maybe when I’m done.”

He absently returned his hands to their position. “...’f you’re not too grossed out by then. Haha.”

He hadn’t even actually laughed, just said ‘haha’ out loud in the weakest attempt to be chill Gordon had ever witnessed. He kind of felt bad just hearing it. 

“Dude, if I was going to be freaked out enough to stop I would’ve done it already.”

“...Oh. Nice.” Benrey replied casually, although Gordon could feel his hands relax noticeably.

“And I said it feels great, right?” He spoke deliberately, testing out more praise. “It does. It’s really good.” 

Benrey made a little strangled noise, then looked away in obvious embarrassment. “Then shut up an’ get your fuckin’ gamer-feet massage.” 

  
Gordon laughed at him and laid back, filing away praises for later.

Save for their (Gordon’s open, Benrey’s still mostly suppressed) little noises, they were both quiet until Benrey finished his other foot. He didn’t even notice he was done until Benrey had gently set it down. Gordon felt warm and lazy for once in god knows how long, aches he didn’t even know he had all rubbed away. He wiggled his toes happily (and a little bit out of an inexperienced hope that that was cute, or something). 

“Rate and subscribe, gimme a star. Rating. Number of stars.” Benrey mumbled. Gordon managed to rouse himself and sit back up. 

  
The attempt at humor was even weaker when looking at him- from his beet red face to the massive tent in his pants, he was a mess. He hadn’t moved much, hands gripping his knees. 

“Five stars.” Gordon praised. Benrey let out a shuddery breath. 

“Cool. Dope. Pogchamp.” he visibly worked himself up to say something else. 

“So, um. Was. Is what you...said earlier, ok?”

Gordon had never seen Benrey this submissive before. It was making him feel a little evil.

“Get you off?” He said bluntly, just to see him get more embarrassed.

Benrey just nodded.

Gordon was still curious, and this whole thing was sort of really turning him on now, so he pushed forward. “What’s the way to do that like... this? Do I step on you or something?” 

“Fuck.” Benrey muttered faintly. “Dirty ass nerd mouth. Uh. Yeah. Or just touch.” 

“Touch where?” Gordon pressed. 

Benrey shrugged, face getting redder by the second. “Anywhere I guess, shit.”

“Anywhere?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Your head?” 

“Jesus fuckin ch-” Benrey muttered again, scarlet faced. “Fuckin’... what the fuck, man. Why you gotta try and kill me like that.” Gordon guessed he said something right, and filed it away too. 

“But like, if you want it over fastest, uh.” He trailed off, then just moved his legs apart a little more. “Ha. Obvious.” 

“Ok.” Gordon replied immediately. Benrey didn’t even seem to register it for a second. 

“Wh.”

“Come on, unfold your legs so they don’t go numb.” Gordon gestured for him to get a move on, and Benrey did, looking a little like he might faint. He put his legs out, erection on full display. Ok. Yeah. He was definitely big.

He also looked like he was way too aroused to make fun of Gordon if he wasn’t good at this, so he was feeling pretty confident. He decided to just feel things out as he went. He didn’t know what the lead up to this sort of thing would be, and didn’t think he even needed it, so after a bit of thought he just pushed the ball of his foot directly against the base of Benrey’s dick.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh my god.” Benrey said stupidly, staring down in almost comical shock at Gordon’s foot pressing against his crotch. He felt it twitch against him. He could actually see Benrey’s face get redder.

Gordon pushed his foot up the line of his cock, staring openly. His usually vague and disoriented Benrey was laser focused and completely losing his shit. He could practically see the cartoon hearts in his eyes as he looked at what was happening. His hands fluttered uncertainly as if he wanted to grab Gordon’s calf for a bit, then he changed his mind and planted his hands on the ground behind him so he could get better leverage to press himself close to Gordon.  
Which he immediately did.

His mouth was hanging open slightly, hips twitching as he basically humped against Gordon’s…um.

Well. He guessed it was a footjob. Technically. Kinda.

Ok, it totally was. Benrey was moving only a little, though- tightly, like he was trying not to get in Gordon’s way but couldn’t quite keep still. So Gordon kept up his tentative ministrations, rubbing at the the rock-hard shape of his dick through his pants. That tease of a clothed erection was something Gordon loved. And even if it was weird not using his hands to do this, it was kind of hot, surprisingly. He had to work a little harder to really feel Benrey up and get an idea of his shape and size. Unfortunately, he seemed to have as nice a dick under there as he’d looked to earlier, or better- it felt nice and fat, not too long but _definitely_ not too short. He pressed different parts of his foot against him, tried curling his toes around it a little, but that was mostly for his own benefit while exploring. Benrey seemed to like all of it. Benrey seemed to like all of it _a lot;_ he was talking, but complete nonsense even for him, stuttering over ‘Oh fuck, cute lil- nuh. Cute ass nerd ha-ass, fuck yeah, gimme th. the, gimme what y’givin- fuck- me, oh god, oh shit” and on like that. Gordon still got the point clearly, and the point was that he was apparently doing a good job. 

He’d had his fun feeling out Benrey’s piece, so Gordon switched to what he hoped was some sufficient rubbing. He wasn’t sure how good this could feel through his clothes and squished to the side like he was, especially since he was using less dexterous appendages than his hands, but it sure seemed to be working.

In fact, it hadn’t been long at all, but Benrey was already breathing in little gasps, every inch of skin Gordon could see flushed and his hips twitching needily. What little words he could get out were all praises: “fuck, yes, hh- Uh, so cute, tha-ah!-nk you, oh fuck, ‘s so huh-uh-hot… Gord-uu _-uhunnn_ _.”_

Ok. That last one was a whine.  
But it was actually kind of really turning him on. His dick was twitching in sympathy to the arousal he could not just see, but feel a lot better than he thought he would with his foot. He undid the fly of his pants to give his aching dick a little relief, but he didn’t feel like touching himself yet. Looks like he was the one to ignore a hard-on this time, too absorbed on how desperate he’d been able to make Benrey, and how he was technically totally messing up a guy in uniform.

“Hhh.“ Benrey started urgently.

“Huh?” Gordon asked cheekily, mimicking his usual tone.

The joke didn’t land, though. Benrey was beyond gone.

“Hh-h-uh, Gordon, I-ah, fuck. I. I’m.” He sucked in a desperate breath. “I-”

The last word was mostly a squeak, and then Benrey’s voice cut out completely, mouth open and eyes scrunching closed as he came.

Gordon could only stare. He could _feel_ Benrey’s dick pulsing under his sole, again and again. He pushed a little more weight onto him almost without meaning to, and forced another little noise out of Benrey before he his hips finally stilled. Gordon absently rubbed him a little bit more before he removed his foot from his probably painfully sensitive dick. It was a little sticky, but he’d deal with that later.

Benrey panted raggedly for a while, head hanging backwards in a way that was just a little weird, before he promptly fell backwards and flopped on his back with a reedy groan. Gordon leaned over and looked down at him.

“Thank… **you** … **_siiiiir_ **.” Benrey drawled emphatically at the sky in that valley girl voice he sometimes did.

Gordon laughed a little in spite of himself.

“That good?”

“Soooooooooo….” Benrey paused to catch his breath before continuing: “oooooooooooooooh good, Gordon.”

“Gordon!” Gordon cried.

“Huh?” Benrey asked, tilting his gaze down to look at him in confusion.

“You called me by name again.”

He wasn’t expecting to see Benrey’s face flush completely scarlet.

“Uh what. Like it matters….um. That’s kinda Gay.”

“Kinda gay of _you_?” Gordon laughed. Now that he finally had his fucking anomaly on the ropes, he wasn’t going to go easy on him.

“Yeah-no-what?” Benrey cycled through without pausing. “Uh.” He flushed even further and stopped talking abruptly.

“I like men too, just in case it wasn’t clear. Y’don’t have to be embarrassed.” Gordon felt kind of great, actually, so he kept ribbing Benrey playfully.

Benrey looked away with a frown. The attempt at being cold was ruined by his rumpled clothes, red cheeks and the big wet spot on the front of his pants, though.

“Uhhh… that’s kinda bi of you, man.”

“You bet your tiny ass I am.”

“My ass is **not** tiny Gordo what the fuck bro. You blind or sumn?”

Gordon took note of the fact that he’d (almost) managed to call him by name again, and thus decided not to complain about the nickname he’d probably chickened out with. He shrugged exaggeratedly instead.

“I dunno, looks a little flat to me.”

“That’s the uniform bro the. The pants. It's round.” He insisted.

“Couldn’t tell ya, never seen you in anything else.” Gordon could feel himself smirking.

“I’ll fuckin have to, fgotta show you then.” Benrey mumbled, but didn’t actually move from his exhausted puddle. “Seein’ my ass will kill you in one shot so get ready.”

“Wait.” He said, looking past Gordon’s face, suddenly more serious. Gordon followed his gaze.

Oh. He was still like, really hard- and while his dick wasn’t out per se, Benrey could definitely see down his briefs at this angle from the way it was weighing them down. He started moving to get up.

Gordon may have been really turned on, but he spoke up to stop him anyway. “You look wiped, man, you don’t gotta do anythin-“

Benrey managed to sit up a little and interrupted him. “You should come on me, bro.”

Gordon opened his mouth on instinct to object, but then his brain caught up to what Benrey had just said and stopped him short, because it suddenly realized that he really, really wanted to do that, actually. That sounded great. An image of the same wrecked Benrey laying before him but with cum all over his uniform- or _all over his face-_ flashed in his mind, and his dick throbbed in agreement. Oh, he really _really_ wanted to do that.

Before he’d even realized it he was already moving to straddle Benrey better, who was leaning up on his elbows now. He decided that it’d be a good idea to stop thinking for a while and pulled himself out of his briefs completely, hissing at the intensity of finally touching himself.

He started jacking off furiously before he’d even replied. “Face or chest?” he demanded, urgently. He didn’t think this would take long.

Benrey’s eyes were flicking rapidly between his dick and his face. “Got enough gor-goo in there for both?”

Gordon dropped his head with a huff. “I hate you.” He didn’t slow down at all though. 

His stomach was tense with the urgency of almost coming, so it didn’t really matter.

“Sorry- sorry.” Benrey laughed breathlessly. “Bet y’do though. Bet y’can come all over me, huh? Really fuck me up? Get it all over my face- stain my clothes, uh- let everyone know I’m your bitch?”

He must really be in trouble now, because at those words, Gordon absolutely _could._

He groaned breathlessly as he came, only managing to keep his eyes open from his determination to do what Benrey said and really fuck him up. He’d been waiting a long time, both in this session and in life in general, and the image of Benrey’s surprised little expression as he shot hard enough that he actually did hit him in the face would be burned in his memory forever. He wrung himself dry, growling breathlessly, until he was so sensitive it hurt and he had to let go of himself. He flopped bonelessly to the side so he didn’t land on Benrey (just because he didn’t wanna get gross- that’s all- not to be considerate or anything. Definitely).

“Holy shit.” Benrey breathed.

“Holy... shit... is right.” Gordon panted.

Benrey turned to look at him, and Gordon sucked in an extra hard breath. The final effect was more of a pearl necklace, but he’d come in places on the collar of his shirt, his vest, and up to the top of one of his cheeks, too. It was a better image than his imagination by far. He wanted to reach up and smear his cum all over Benrey’s face, but that was probably way too freaky even for him. 

But as his cumbrain faded a little, he realized a flaw in his ‘not thinking’ plan. 

“Bro. I am fucked up rn.” 

Apparently Benrey was thinking the same thing. He was…. Well. ‘Not presentable’ would be putting it overly gently. Every article of clothing he was wearing except for his own shoes had cum on it. And as hot as that was… he did not want the rest of the team seeing it. Ever.

Gordon sighed, exhaustion finally hitting him like a truck. “I’ll. I’ll think of something later.” He patted his chest. “Too tired right now, comere.” 

Benrey did, immediately, even as he blustered to himself. “Oh shit. Got a cuddler over here, watch out. Gordon cuddleman. Gonna drool on me bro?”

Gordon was wrestling his own shirt off, because there was no way he was just going to leave a guy with spooge on his face, so he didn’t reply. When Benrey was in range he wiped him clean as well as he could, then tossed it to the side somewhere. He’d deal with that later, too. He already had to find a way to clean everything Benrey was wearing anyway. 

But right now, he was falling asleep, and Benrey was squirming so his head was tucked against his chest, and he made an executive decision to not only deal with but worry about all of this later, too.

(And then Benrey never went evil because he was too entranced by gordon’s gamer guy feet, the end.)


	2. Simpcam (Benrey-vision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, different POV  
> FIRSTLY: this isn't nearly as good as the first chapter, because it started as my notes of various scenes with a Benrey POV, which I extended. I still think it might be neat to read, though, and I'd like to hear how well I characterized the guy too.  
> Secondly I'm very tired so there might be errors sorry
> 
> Warning: Benrey's thoughts are infinitely more embarrassing than Gordon's, and he goes a little bit into subspace without knowing what it is, although obviously everything is fine after and he gets some excellent cuddlin' aftercare.  
> I also say 'feet' a trillion more times since he's the fetishist and not gordon

Benrey landed with a thump on the floor, breath knocked out of him. He could hear hear Gordon yelling something at him, and waved an irritated hand while he tried to catch his breath, although he knew he probably couldn’t see it.

“I’m fine, get off my dick.”

Stupid railing. Stupid Gordon, for being right. It wasn't his fault! He couldn't just blindly follow some guy's instructions. Benrey simped for no man.

By the time he’d managed to find his way back up... he wasn’t met with more yelling, to his surprise. Gordon was sitting by Tommy, and gave him a look, but that was it. 

Now that was weird.

\----

In the morning, he got his explanation. Gordon walked up to him with a very determined expression, and planted a finger on his chest. “Ok. I want you to listen to me today. No doing dangerous shit, no shooting at anything that isn’t an alien, nothing.” 

Benrey looked down at where Gordon was touching him, since he couldn’t feel it though his vest. “Why would I do all that now?” What was with the very different lecture- had something changed?

“If you do and I’m satisfied, I’ll let you look at my. Feet.”

Benrey opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

What? Excuse me? _WHAT?!?_

_His **FEET???????** _

Gordon looked at him. He tried to reply, still shocked.

“Wh-both of them?” 

“Yep.” 

“Just no shoes or anything?”

“Nope.”

Holy shit. Ok. What? Time to pay attention, Benny-boy.

“If you’re- if you’re satisfied, what does that mean.” 

“I dunno. Do your best to satisfy me and find out.” Gordon shrugged breezily, then strode off.

Was he serious??? Was this real life?

"Fuck around and find out." He muttered. No one heard him.

He skittered after Gordon. 

“Wait- for real? Bro? Really actually? What- What do you want me to do!”

\----

The day was kind of a stressful one. He couldn’t pull a gun on anyone, so he didn’t…. But that didn’t mean he liked it. He only was doing it to non-vital NPCs, anyway! They weren’t sentient! And they could start shooting at any time! Not to mention that if they tried to take one with them they’d probably run into a vat of acid or whatever before getting far, anyway. Most of the time, one of the others (especially Bubby) would do the job for him, but it was still anxiety inducing to not be able to take care of things himself.  
He tried out multiple other ways to threaten unwanted people, to varied effect. At one point Tommy saw him almost bite a guard, but luckily Tommy was no snitch, so he wasn’t worried. He also kicked a headcrab off a building instead of shooting it, because he forgot he was still allowed to do that.

Besides the forced nonviolence though, he didn’t mind this new arrangement _so_ much. He was a grown man, he didn’t _need_ to listen to what some scientist had to say, obv. But. Well. Under the circumstances, coming when called and listening when told to “not touch the explosives!” or “get away from that ledge!” or whatever was a small price to pay. He’d thought about the idea that Gordon could be lying, sure, but eventually figured it didn’t matter. All this and more would be worth it for a much lower chance than he thought he had.  
And it was kind of nice getting the attention and _not_ having Gordon pissed at him. (Even if he never _should_ have been pissed that a security chief didn’t follow his orders!) He actually laughed at some of Benrey’s jokes, which was nice. Better than nice. Fucking enchanting. Even just talking on friendly terms with Gordon instead of arguing had him so happy he had to sneak off and quietly scream pink bubbles into his hands a few times. If he’d had a pillow, he’d use that, like a lovestruck teenage girl. One time Gordon had seemed confused that he’d disappeared, but that was better than having Tommy say “Magenta means I adore ya’!” in earshot and outing himself. 

Luckily, when they ran into real trouble in the form of the military (ew), Gordon seemed to have no problem with letting Benrey bring the destruction, which he was _very_ happy to do. A few fucked up helicopters later, they found an empty garage that seemed a good place to hide out, and called things earlier. Benrey had no objections to that.

As soon as he could without seeming (too) desperate, he walked up to Gordon. 

“So was I like, a good lil boy today?” 

“You aren’t little, man.”

That wasn’t what he’d meant, but explaining the joke would be awkward as shit, so he rolled with it. 

“Nah I’m pretty damn short.” 

“I’m trying not to make fun of you, here.” Gordon laughed. “But you were good.” 

Ohhhh, boy. Benrey was doomed. 

“So. You were, like, serious?” 

Gordon nodded. “Yep. Sit with me outside later?” 

It was happening! For real! “Sweet. Nice. Badass bro I’ll. See you there.” he muttered, hurrying away to… well, wait, pretty much. 

He sat his helmet on a bench and tried to not look like he was watching Gordon to see when it was time to go. When he'd gotten to his shoes, he seemed perplexed by what to do since he only had the HEV boots. Benrey didn’t know how he could possibly not have thought about it more- he’d personally hated those boots with a passion since the day he first set eyes on them. 

In the end Gordon left them on, as he unfortunately had to, and then strolled outside. Benrey waited 3 seconds, then quickly followed after.

\----

He turned the corner to see Gordon sitting on a crate and… taking the shoes off immediately, apparently. Benrey sure didn’t blame him, but it was still a bit of a surprise, because that meant they were _doing this_ , and Gordon wasn’t (likely) to be here to make fun of him. He tried not to get in his space or rush him or anything, hovering around with so many butterflies in his stomach that he felt them in his throat until Gordon spoke up himself. He did note that he wore fancy looking socks with little atoms on them, though. Nice.

“What’s so great about this, anyway?”

“Huh?” 

Gordon turned to him after removing a boot. (of course the damn things looked hard to get off, too). “Feet, man. You better be focused while you get this reward, I swear to god.”

He hurried to assure him that _that_ wouldn’t be a problem. “Oh I will. I’ll be all over those gamer feet like rice on…. Feet." Come on, brain. Be a bro for once. "Fuck I dunno, I’ll focus though. Trust me.”

“Right. But what’s so great about them?” Gordon repeated. Oh, right. The question.

“Oh like, "hot and sexy" great? Like-” He made a cartoon train noise, arm gesture and all: “great?”

Gordon just stared, so he tried to find a relatable equivalent. “Iunno, what’s sexy about boobs?”

“I’m not really a boob guy.” 

Well, that was a relief. “About asses then.”

Gordon frowned. “...I dunno. You can... You can fuck em, for one.” 

You could definitely do stuff like that with a guys’ feet, too, but Benrey had a feeling saying so right now was a bad idea.

“Yeah but what makes a _good_ one.”

“Like, looks? Uh.” Gordon shrugged one shoulder. “Round or… I guess it depends on the person. Kinda a private part of someone too, obviously, so there’s that.” 

“Exactly.” There you go, Freeman. It’s a personal part of a... person. What made sexy sexy exactly was a question Benrey was not equipped to explain either, so they were on the same page there. 

“I guess. People have their feet showing way, way more though.” 

“That’s why tits are a better metaphor, bro. Cleavage or whatever.” He decided not to mention strappy heels.

Gordon removed the last sock. “Fair enough. I think I understand a little at least, which is more than I was expecting. Get over here.” 

Now that’s the sort of command he’d been following all day, and this was the one he was happiest to obey by far. He settled on the ground in front of where Gordon was seated to enjoy his reward, ignoring some weak protest about his comfort. That was _not_ the point right now. The point was the dream come true before him. 

Freckles. Gordon had freckles on his feet too!

They were the first thing he noticed- completely different than his dreams. This was real life, all right.

And really fucking cute, too.

“Look, don’t touch.” 

“Yessssir” He said easily. “Wish I had my camera though.”

“Nuh-uh. No pictures. I don’t want you putting them on the internet or whatever.”

What? Hell no. “As if. If I had pics of these puppies I’d be keeping that shit special reserve. Lockdown. A cartoon safe. Cask of amontadillo in my basement with “the good shit” written on it.” he assured as vividly as possible.

“Oh. Did you just say amonta-dillo?”

Oh shit, he’d mispronounced that, hadn’t he.

“Nevermind.”

Benrey was grateful to be let off the hook on that one. He couldn’t even begin to guess how to say that word at a time like this. 

Looking back down, he realized he could almost read Gordon’s emotions from his movements- he curled and uncurled his toes, uncertain, and then tilted his feet this way and that at various angles, extending and rotating his ankle to its full extent and back again.

He was… putting on a little show. _For Benrey_.

Benrey didn’t want to think about how stupid the look on his face right now must be. He felt like the butterflies in his stomach had consumed his entire body. Yep. He was just one big flutter right now.

Gordon kept moving and Benrey kept completely still, desperate not to interrupt this irl dream. Gordon seemed to be trying every position he could think of, but it didn’t matter. All of them were perfect. He tried to memorize the sight, since he’d probably never do this again- he wasn’t sure how he was doing it now. He wanted each one of those shocking, adorable, surprise secret freckles burned into his shitty memory so well they could never escape.

“So this is like if you just had an ass to look at but that’s it? Isn’t that a little boring?”

Benrey didn’t even notice that Gordon was speaking to him for a second. When he did, he spoke a little nonsense while he parsed what had actually been asked of him.

“Huh? What? Oh yeah.”

Wait. The answer to the question was ‘no it’s not’, but he’d just said “oh yeah”.

“No. Better than no ass.” He explained. “Try’ina memorize these uhhh, freckles.”

Gordon snorted. “No footscanner HD here.”

He tried to carry on the joke with his response. “Nope, just- Just fuckin’, the- my brainscanner footscanner. Probably not HD though.” Unfortunately. Memory was one shitty camera.

“Well I get more freckly in the summer if I wear sandals and stuff, so don’t think you’ve gone crazy if your count is off later.”

“Later? Dope.” he said, immediately hopeful and then immediately trying to brush it off like he wasn’t.

Later. Benrey’s brain automatically imagined that- Gordon in civvies, tanned and freckled straight down to his toes, maybe standing on a beach. Maybe standing on a beach _with Benrey_ , barefoot in the warm sand… maybe even barefoot… …for his benefit. Maybe freckled for his benefit too, with tan lines from sandals as the proof that he’d been thinking of him. Done something for him. Because they were on a beach vacation as a couple for their anniversary and-

Benrey might have started mumbling about that fantasy, so he shook himself out of it. Come on man. Be normal. Be more normal. Maybe the situation wasn’t normal, but _he_ would be, and he would not. freak. Gordon. Out.

He got back to quietly memorizing, but soon Gordon spoke up again.

“Are they…. nice ones at least?”

Benrey's head then immediately filled with every single thing he should definitely not tell Gordon if he wanted to avoid freaking him out, like 

“You have adorable toes” (or even worse “you have adorable and _smoochable_ toes”) or

“I want to buy you anklets because these puppies need to be bejeweled to match their elegance” or

“10/10 pretty arch, would lick”.

Somehow, he managed to _actually_ say “Oh yeah. Cute as shit.”

“Cute?” Gordon seemed surprised. Benrey instantly wanted to reassure him so fucking hard that it was true at that tone of voice.

“Yeah. Like your hands are, and your face. ‘knew they’d match.”

They did. Cute freckly nose to his cute freckly toes.

…Wow, even thinking that was embarrassing. Maybe he should keep talking.

“Plus they look soft. Like a fuckin’ uhh.” Quick, brain. What was the softest animal. “Chinchilla.”

He should not have kept talking.

“They’re nothing like a chinchilla. Those are puffy.” 

“Naked mole rat.” Benrey's mouth said without permission from his brain, and then he was immediately engulfed in fiery embarrassment. What the fuck, mouth.

He was unspeakably grateful to Gordon for not making fun of him for it.

After a pause, he spoke again.

“So what would you do with them anyway, if I let you, uh... touch em?”

Oh shit. Now that was one hell of a question. Benrey thought it over carefully, humming. What _would_ he do? His imagination hadn’t even let him get that far, really. It should be something Gordon liked, obviously… but what would he like? This was kind of freaky shit, as he was painfully aware. But.

He gave the horrible HEV boots another disdainful glance.

Maybe Gordon wouldn’t be freaked out by a footrub. That sounded…. well. It sounded like a wild fantasy to Benrey himself. But that was freaky of him, not of the act. Well what’s the worst Gordon could do? Say _“oh that sounds freaky?”_

And then leave?

In a huff?

And never talk to him again?

Benrey shook himself out of it. This wasn’t _doing_ it, just talking. And they’d gotten this far. And he had to say something. Maybe if he made it extra blasé.

“Probly wanna rub these lil piggies, since y’been walkin’ all over- walkin’ on em.” Ok, stutter aside, that was a decent attempt.

“Don’t call them piggies ever again.”

And he was only mad about the nickname, not the content. Score, bitches.

“Toesies.” he tried.

“No.”

“Tootsies.”

“No.”

Ok, time to stop goading him before his luck ran out. He thought a euphemism would be less weird than saying feet, but whatever, man. You’re in charge here.

“Well I’d uh, I’d rub em and stuff. Cuz. Bet you’d like that too.” He reiterated, more seriously (and nervously.)

“That’s awfully considerate, for you.”

Well, duh. That’s why he said it. He decided not to mention that he’d get a shit-ton of gratification himself from pleasing Gordon.

There was a beat of silence.

“Ok.”

“What?” What was he saying now? Had Benrey missed something?

“Ok, yes, you can rub my feet.” Gordon said, unmistakably clearly.

“Huh?” 

His brain rebooted a few times, and then it hit him that _holy fuck, he’d just gotten a yes to do the thing_ and he tripped all over himself to agree as quickly as possible after his long pause.

“Oh, Fuck yeah. Hell yeah. Feetman’s gonna get the- the masseusing of a lifetime, bro. Love doing this. You're gonna love it, your ponytail will fly straight off, bro.” He babbled.

“I hope not.”

Ok, yeah, bad figure of speech. “No you right; freaky lil.” What was the hairstyle? ”nerdy rat-tail is your look.”

“Hey! It is-” Gordon stopped. That’s right, Freeman. It is. 

Benrey's smugness was short lived- however, fading as soon as he’d actually reached out to touch Gordon. He didn’t want to go straight to the main event, so he tentatively placed a hand on his ankle instead. He looked down at where his pale-ass fingers were encircling it, and for a dizzy second, he almost felt like he was in a dream. Gordon’s skin was warm.

His ankle wasn’t delicate really, but it was one of the most delicate parts of him. He rubbed his thumb back and forth, over scattered hairs and tiny veins he could see through the skin under his tibia.

He looked up at Gordon. “You… uh. You sure?”

Gordon met his gaze. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“But-”

“Benrey don’t make me say it again, I’ll leave.” Gordon snapped. Oh shit. Abort, abort, he was gonna piss him off.

“Haha. Cool, bro. Sick. Ok.” He stuttered, looking back down. He’d just- get on with it, then.

He trailed his fingers along the arch of Gordon’s foot, already one of his favorite parts. They were high and… elegant, although he got the feeling Gordon wouldn’t want to hear that. He hoped those shitty boots gave him enough support. Probably not.

Gordon’s toes curled in a little. Benrey paused, wondering if he were ticklish, or nervous, or neither- then cupped them in his hand and un-curled them again gently, thumb rubbing over the inside curve of that lovely arch.

He received no complaints, so he guessed this was on- time to get to work, benny.

“Not getting turned on at all” was probably a vain hope for that, especially since his stomach was already turning flips with excitement and nerves and disbelief all jumbled up. But hopefully… Gordon wouldn’t notice, or something. He’d keep it low-key. Yeah. Lowest key possible. Subsonic.

He was determined to do a good job on this. He wanted it to be a good experience for Gordon so much it was embarrassing, but he also had a genuine desire to get revenge on the shitty devil-boots and help relieve every single one of his aches and pains after all their hard work. That was a big part of this, actually. He used all of his tricks, starting with his toes and moving up towards his heel.

Even those were perfect, by the way, as if Benrey didn’t suffer enough. His second toe was just a liiittle longer than his big toe, which was very cute, and his nails were spotlessly clean and well-manicured. At least those boots seemed to keep dirt out. He probably got pedicures, too, but Benrey wouldn’t ask, because Gordon also seemed the type of guy to not want to admit to it.

Operation ‘don’t be horny’ wasn’t going that well, though. It turns out that he couldn’t just choose to be unaffected by living out his greatest fantasy of not just seeing but straight-up lovin’ on his crushes feet after all. In fact, by the time he’d finished with his toes, he’d kind of already gotten hard. Oops.

Oh well. Lost cause. Just stay quiet and do a good job then Benrey, and don’t call attention to yourself. Don’t make it weird.

The underside of his pretty arches was full of knots- he was right about the shoes. He made sure to be extra thorough, gently feeling out every inch. But when he pressed a circle into a tight place just before his heel, Gordon grunted a little.

“Shit- no good?” Had he hurt him?

“What? Oh, no, don’t worry. That was a good noise.” Gordon said, which was a relief…

And then looked down at him, which was not. He definitely saw… the situation, because his eyes widened and then he jerked his gaze up towards the sky.

Benrey didn’t move. For a minute, neither of them did. His mind swirled thoughtlessly with panic, and his stomach felt full of ice water, even though his stupid goddamn dick was still hard.

“I said it didn’t hurt, so don’t worry. You’re good.”

Wait. Did he just speak? Had he not noticed? “Wh?”

“You’re good to keep going, I mean.”

“It’s….?” Was he saying he _didn’t mind???_

“I don’t mind.” Gordon said firmly, as if he’d read his mind.

“...Oh. Dope.” Holy shit. Ok then.

With operation ‘don’t be horny’ apparently unnecessary, he was enjoying himself a lot more. All his focus went ahead and shifted on over to his task. 

All too soon though, he'd given Gordon's right foot all the attention it reasonably needed, and it was time to move on to the other one.

He hesitated for a second, holding onto Gordon’s ankle and that lovely arch of his foot.

Benrey really, really wanted to kiss him there. Like really bad. Like. So bad.

He grit his teeth nervously, fighting with himself. That would be way, way too far, right? Right. This wasn’t a kissing situation. They hadn’t even kissed on the mouth or anything. He should take what he gets and not make it weird. He wouldn’t even be thinking about it if he wasn’t so turned on he was actually dizzy.

Ok, that was a lie. He totally thought about kissing a lot of Gordon. But not… not ACTUALLY doing it. 

So with a last gentle rub of his thumb, he set Gordon’s cute little foot back down on the warm concrete. He wished he had somewhere nicer to rest it. He wished he could set it in his lap, but that would probably also be way too weird. He tried not to mourn the loss too much.

Gordon sighed happily when he did, though, stretching it languidly. Benrey’s stomach flipped and his dick twitched at the nonverbal praise of his work, and he bit down on a wild thoughts of about how fuckin’ cute that was before they could turn into out-loud babbling. Swallowing, he gently picked up his other ankle.

He’d already stared at them both so much Gordon probably definitely thought it was weird, but he still looked it over lovingly. He couldn’t help it. He was just. Cute. Beautiful even, although he’d rather get kicked in the dick than suffer the embarrassment of saying so. But the hornier he got, the harder it was to keep this whole thing chill and _lowkey_. The more he wanted to kiss every inch of his foot, then kiss up his leg like he was Gomez Addams, too, and tell him how absolutely hot he made him and-

Uh. Right. Weird ass shit. He looked up at Gordon, suddenly feeling guilty. Was this really ok with him? He had to be able to see how (very, VERY fucking badly) this was affecting him.

“All-” Christ, if Gordon couldn’t tell before, he would after that voice. He tried again. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Was all Gordon said, and maybe Benrey was imagining it, but the scene felt different now. More intimate and comfortable, almost. He didn’t say anything else for fear of breaking the spell, and turned all the horny affection in every cell of his body onto Gordon’s also-cute left foot instead.

...

Holy fuck.

Benrey didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but he thanked god he had..

He’d been right when he felt like the situation’s aura had changed. Gordon was…moaning. And sighing, and didn’t seem to be suppressing any of it. And... _holy fuck_ , man.

His imagination could never make something like this. Each sound poured more heat straight into the pit of his stomach. He could feel his heartbeat in-between his legs.

He could sort of feel how wet he was getting, too- he’d always leaked a lot, and his underwear at the very least were getting soaked through right now. But he didn’t want to bother looking to assess the damage. He didn’t want to look away for a second of this. He wanted to make Gordon make as many of those happy noises as he possibly could. There was nothing else at all in his brain, no other wants- coming wasn’t a consideration, no matter what his stupid dick thought.

But he was so hard that it actually kind of hurt in this position, unfortunately. He didn’t want to even chance readjusting himself- if he made Gordon pissed or weirded out right now and got kicked out he’d probably like. Cry or something cringe like that. He was lucky enough that Gordon wasn’t pissed or weirded out _now_. So no dick-touching. No sir.

He shifted his weight forward a little so he could spread his knees apart some instead, and that felt a little better. It’d do. He could better feel how slick the fabric of his briefs was, which was gross, but he ignored it.

He pressed both thumbs into a tense spot, and Gordon like, literally groaned out loud. Wow. Benrey breathed out like he’d been punched, glad he wasn’t able to come without touching himself.

He felt absorbed- wrapped up into a sweet cocoon until the world was just them. He had no idea how Gordon felt about this all, like, emotion-wise, but for him it was unbearably intimate. Had anyone ever done anything else like this with him? Was he the first- was he that special? He got to touch every fine bone on the top of his foot, the ball of his ankle, the soft skin between his toes- places no one might have _ever_ touched. He wanted to kiss all of those unkissed places. He wanted to make Gordon keep sighing like that more than he wanted to be breathing at the moment.

Gordon moaned a little, and Benrey couldn’t stop himself from making a noise too- he was barely even conscious of it. When Gordon spoke, it actually startled him.

“I thought you’d be trying to jack off or something by now.”

“Hm?” He said, trying to make his blurry, melty mind cooperate and tell him what Gordon just asked.

Why wasn’t he?… _oh._ Oh shit. Well, that wasn’t what this was, right? He sure as shit wasn’t going to squander this moment by not taking it seriously.

“Can’t rub these cute ass sexy ass lil’ trotters with one hand, man.” he said a little more poutily than intended. Oh wait- he’d called them something cute again. Oops.

But surprisingly, Gordon didn’t get mad- he kept talking. Benrey tried to pay attention.

“You aren’t even a little bothered by…” he sort of waved right at… Benrey’s erection. “Or like, uncomfortable or something?”

Benrey’s mind was almost derailed into blind horniness by the fact that Gordon was paying attention to his dick in a good way, but his pride won out. What kind of man did Freeman take him for??? He wasn’t- Gordon wasn’t a piece of meat! He was fully aware how fuckin lucky he was right now, thank you.

“As if I’d uhh, fucking just waste a chance like this.” He grumbled. You… you gorgeous- awful- smart- what, what was that word- “Dumbass geniusman.”

…What the fuck did he just say? Whatever. If Gordon wasn’t bothered by his shit-stupid mouth anymore, then Benrey wasn’t.

Enthralling. That was the word. Too late.

“Uh.” Gordon caught his attention again. “Is there anything you... can do, then?”

What? Do? Like, something… something else? He frowned at Gordon’s cute toes. He was making noises too, right? He didn’t like this? What the fuck???

“I’m doing a lot, bro. Not good enough?” he said, half nervous and half upset.

“No, it’s um. Great actually.” Gordon said hurriedly.

Oh.

Benrey looked up, and was pinned immediately by Gordon’s gaze.

“I mean- I mean like.” He waited for Gordon to finish his thought. “To um… get off.”

**_…Oh._ **

“Oh.” He repeated the shocked thought stupidly.

He really, really needed a second here, and luckily Gordon seemed willing to wait too.

So this. Was. So. Sex. Or not sex, but- Gordon was going to-

Benrey’s brain tried to say “Gordon is going to get me off”, but aborted halfway before he could literally faint. 

He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t even think about it. He wanted to finish what they were doing, because it was really really fucking good, and _then_ maybe they could.

Could do.

“Maybe when I’m done.” he shrugged a shoulder pathetically, hoping Gordon would be patient with him. God, he was already such a mess, and he sure didn’t think he could handle this any better than he already was if they kept going.

“..If you’re not too grossed out by then. Haha.” He put his hands back in place, nervous again. He didn’t want to think about Gordon leaving this disgusted and hating him, either, that was for sure.

“Dude, if I was going to be freaked out enough to stop I would’ve done it already.”

“...Oh. Nice.” Gordon sounded serious. Benrey felt the nervousness drain back out of him.

“And I said it feels great, right?” Gordon sounded serious about that, too. 

“It does. _It’s really good.”_

Oh fuck.

Benrey tried not to whine pathetically at how badly that praise made his dick throb, and choked a little. He stared off at nothing to collect himself. 

“Then shut up and get your fucking. Gamer-feet massage.” He managed after a second.

Gordon laughed a little, but it didn’t feel mean, and Benrey slipped back into his reverie easily.

So this was a sex thing. And Gordon knew that. And Gordon liked it, too.

Benrey wasn’t even sure how he felt anymore. He didn’t know where his head was- it was kind of like it’d floated away from him. All he knew was that he was safe here kneeling at Gordon’s feet, and he was making him feel good too, and that was exactly where he wanted to be.

He still wanted to be good though, so he didn’t drag it out for his own pleasure. He didn’t stop until he was sure every possible pain Gordon had had been worked out, but when he was done, he was done. It was even harder not to kiss him this time, but he persevered, and just set down Gordon’s foot kiss-free.

Gordon was laying back in boneless relaxation, and didn’t move except to happily wiggle his toes in the fucking cutest way possible. It did something weird to Benrey’s insides to see that he’d done that to him.

He should say something. He should say something casual.

“Rate and subscribe, gimme a star. Rating. Number of stars.” He mumbled, restarting the sentence 3 times and voice as rough as if he’d just swallowed gravel. Ok. Casual failed.

It was kind of hitting him like a train how absolutely far gone he was. He was so wet that it would be humiliating, if every inch of him wasn’t lit up and so sensitive from how fucking turned-on he was that he had to grip his knees until it hurt just to sit still, much less think. He wasn’t sure what he’d do now no matter what Gordon said. He didn’t even think he could stand up.

“Five stars.”

He looked up instantly to find Gordon smiling warmly back at him, and let out all of his breath at once in a shuddery exhale. Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ. Did he know what he was doing?

“Cool. Dope. Pogchamp” he muttered, trying to force his mouth to ask what he so desperately needed to ask.

“So, um. Was. Is what you...said earlier, ok?” …Good e-fucking-nough.

“Getting you off?” Gordon said immediately. Benrey couldn’t find it in him to reply, so he nodded.

Gordon leaned forwards, expression hungry and intense in a way that he’d never seen before. “What’s the way to do that like... this? Do I step on you or something?”

“Fuck.” An image of Gordon grinding his dick under his heel filled his mind, as if it wasn’t hard enough. “Dirty ass nerd mouth.” He struggled to respond informatively that things didn’t need to be violent. “Uh. Yeah. Or just touch.”

“Touch where?” Gordon pressed.

Now he was picturing Gordon stepping on him in a whole bunch of other ways. All of them were hot. He could no longer respond informatively. “Anywhere I guess, shit.”

“Anywhere?”

“Yeah.”

“Your head?”

“Jesus fuckin ch-” Benrey was now sure that he couldn’t come untouched, because if he could, that _definitely_ would have done it. Why did his mind go there immediately? 

“Fucking... what the fuck, man. Why you gotta try and kill me like that.” He gasped. He was going to have a heart attack.

He couldn’t take this. He’d thought he was worked up earlier, but that was weak compared to this. Maybe if he made it easy, Gordon would give him relief.

“But like, if you want it over fastest, uh.”

He tried to finish the sentence. He couldn’t. So he spread his legs, presenting his cock to Gordon, too hot to even be embarrassed.

“Hha. Obvious.”

“Ok.” Gordon replied immediately.

He must not have caught that correctly.

“Wh.”

“Come on, unfold your legs so they don’t go numb.” Gordon was gesturing for him to move. Blindly, he obeyed- oh, his feet were falling asleep. He hadn’t noticed. Gordon more or less arranged Benrey as he pleased, pulled close with his legs splayed out- nothing to hide his wet, aching hard-on now. And Christ was he hard. He felt even dizzier than before. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

Gordon looked him over for a little while. Benrey wasn’t sure how long- he was helpless. He couldn’t do shit. Gordon could do literally anything he wanted to him right now. But since there was no warning at all, it still caught him off guard when Gordon suddenly reached out and pushed the ball of his foot directly against the base of Benrey’s dick.

His brain shorted out a little, eyes glued to the sight of Gordon Freeman’s perfect cute little foot stepping on him. Stepping on his dick.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh my god.”

He probably sounded and looked completely stupid, but that was a lost cause at this point.

Gordon rubbed all the way up the length of Benrey’s neglected cock, and he lost control of his voice immediately. He didn’t even want to try. He was aware that his thoughts were slipping out of his mouth in stupid, nonsensical combinations as he got a _fucking footjob_ from _fucking Gordon Freeman_ \- that Gordon was so cute and smart, that the hot nerd thing really fuckin’ worked for him- and he couldn’t believe he was doing this for him, that it was so hot his brain was going to melt out of his ears, and to please please give him- to give him-

Well… he was already giving it to him. Benrey’s wildest dreams had been surpassed a long time ago. He was in heaven.

Gordon had kind of been feeling things out for a bit, but now he switched to really rubbing Benrey’s cock with long firm strokes, tucked perfectly into the curve of his arch, and Benrey knew it was over for him.

His voice had gone all slurry, but he still needed desperately to tell Gordon how good this felt, and how grateful he was to have the object of his affections rubbing his cute little feet on his dick, and- 

And that he was gonna come like, right now.

He tried to stutter a warning, but it was pointless, and his voice broke off in a little squeak as his back stiffened in an arch and his mind went completely blank with pleasure. 

Gordon kept rubbing his cock as it spurted again and again into his already wet briefs and his hips twitched erratically. Then he sort of leaned in and actually stepped on him pretty hard, and a noise he didn’t think he could make at this point was forced out of Benrey’s throat as he shot again. Gordon let up then, but didn’t pull away until Benrey was so sensitive it was getting uncomfortable. 

Benrey kind of felt like his soul had been sucked out of his dick. He all but collapsed on his back, trying to catch his breath. His limbs felt like jelly and static.

Gordon’s slightly smug face came into his line of sight, and he smiled at him, still in a post-orgasm high.

“Thank… you … siiiiir .” Benrey lisped playfully at him, not particularly worried at the moment about not sounding stupid. Not worried about anything, really.

Gordon laughed a little. “That good?”

“Soooooooooo….” Benrey ran out of air and had to re-start: “oooooooooooooooh good, Gordon.”

“Gordon!” Gordon cried.

Huh?

“You called me by name again.”

Oh, had he said it out loud?

Oh wait _. Oh shit._ He _did,_ and Gordon _noticed_. Way to be casual, idiot. He cast around for something to say to make this not-sappy again.

“Uh what. Like it matters….um. That’s kinda Gay.”

“Kinda gay of _you_?” Gordon laughed at him.

“Yeah-no-what?” Benrey’s face was on fire. That wasn’t what he meant to say. “Uh.” He decided to shut the fuck up before he made this worse.

“I like men too, just in case it wasn’t clear. Y’don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Too late. He was so embarrassed.

“Uhhh… that’s kinda bi of you, man.”

“You bet your tiny ass I am.”

Some of his humiliation was suddenly replaced by indignation. Did Gordon just call his ass _tiny_ ???? “My ass is **not** tiny Gordo, what the fuck bro. You blind or something?” He’d almost said his name again, but cut himself off, so he decided to consider that a successfully biting retort.

Gordon shrugged, smiling obnoxiously.

“I dunno, looks a little flat to me.”

Benrey hadn’t been so insulted the last time Gordon tried to shoot him. “That’s the uniform bro the. The pants. It's round.” He stuttered, determined. Gordon said he'd liked round ones, so he had to know.

“Couldn’t tell ya, never seen you in anything else.”

“I’ll fucking have to, gotta show you then.” Benrey grumbled in determination. Oh, he would all right. “Seein’ my ass will kill you in one shot so get ready.”

But looking down Gordon’s slim frame, his eyes widened. 

“Wait.” At this angle he could get a good glance at his dick, and- wow. Looks like he’d been getting off to this too?? Benrey was a little astonished. He already knew Gordon had a nice piece, but this was different. On the job he had been trying hard not to stare, one, and two, that time Gordon wasn’t…

…really hard.

Cuz Gordon was definitely really hard right now. His cock hung heavily between his legs, pulling down his briefs and giving Benrey a good look. He could tell it was uncut and pinker than the rest of Gordon last time he’d seen it, but now it was flushed dark, the tip wet and red. He was smaller than Benrey, but most dudes were, so he didn’t think anything of it- more importantly, he could swear he could almost make out a freckle or two.

He tried to get his exhausted limbs to cooperate so he could sit back up. Casualness be damned, he had to get a look at that. And shit- if Gordon was also turned on, if he wasn’t just humoring him… Benrey was going to do everything in his power to get to see him come, too.

Gordon noticed where he was looking and put out a hand a little. “You look wiped, man, you don’t gotta do anythin-“

Oh no you don’t, Freeman. No way.

“You should come on me, bro.” He pushed out of his mouth as quickly and clearly as he could, speaking over Gordon’s protests.

Gordon opened his mouth again, but then froze. Benrey looked on happily as he got a little bit of a feral glint in his eye and his pretty dick drooled a little, betraying its owner before he even spoke.

But… Gordon didn’t speak, actually. He swung his leg over Benrey’s to straddle him instead, looming over him a little in a way Benrey didn’t mind at all. He pulled out his cock with a little hiss and rubbed his wetness along his length, then started pulling it fast and hard- all business. 

“Face or chest?” He demanded. 

Oh, wow. Benrey couldn’t decide whether to look at the hungry expression on his face or at where he was furiously stripping his cock. He felt hungry too. He wanted all of it. 

“Got enough gor-goo in there for both?”

Gordon huffed. “I hate you.” But he was jacking off faster, if anything.

“Sorry- sorry.” Benrey laughed. Ok, not the time to be casual. He tried honest, still loopy enough to be able to without getting too anxious. 

“Bet y’do though. Bet y’can come all over me, huh? Really fuck me up? Get it all over my face- stain my clothes, uh-” Should he?... Fuck it- “let everyone know I’m your bitch?”

Oh.  
Honest worked.

Gordon made a guttural little gaspy noise and, to Benrey’s surprise, he was suddenly getting a facial. Christ, Freeman wasn’t even that close to his head. Guy must have been pent up- he shot ropes all over his face, neck, and even some on his chest.  
_Knew you could do it, Freeman,_ he thought dreamily, drinking in as much of the sight as possible.

He went until he was trembling from sensitivity (atta boy), then flopped considerately next to Benrey. 

“Holy shit.” was all Benrey could think to say, looking over. 

Gordon was red-faced and out of breath, some of the shorter hair on his head slicked down with sweat. Fuckin cute.

“Holy… shit...is right.” He met Benrey’s look with a tired smile that quickly changed into an intense assessment of what he’d done to him. 

Benrey could feel his cum on his cheek, chin, throat, and looking down could see some on his shirt _and_ vest. He knew it had to look filthy. He kind of wanted to wipe his face off and lick his hand clean, but that was probably way too freaky even for him. 

“Bro. I am fucked up r.n.” 

Gordon sighed. “I’ll. I’ll think of something later. Too tired right now, comere.”

He could feel a grin split his face as he happily obeyed. “Oh shit. Got a cuddler over here, watch out. Gordon cuddleman. Gonna drool on me bro?” He razzed playfully.

Gordon only responded by pulling off his own shirt, and rubbing off Benrey’s face and neck when he got close enough before flinging it somewhere. What a gentleman. 

He slipped into Gordon’s arms, finding them warm and pliable after a massage and an orgasm. He felt consumed with pride that he’d been the cause. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

Moving with him, he pressed his face to Gordon’s lightly furred chest to listen to his breathing, slowing and evening as he drifted off. Benrey wasn’t far behind. 

Oh yeah, bro. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> In accordance with the creator’s wishes, don’t like, send them this? I don’t know why anyone in their right mind ever would, but still wanted to say so. They only want to receive fluff fanmail.  
> In regards to it’s general existence, I don’t think anyone would go onto AO3, agree to the terms, search the sort of thing that would bring this fic up, then read the summary, then click on it, THEN agree to the mature content terms all on accident, so I think we chill.
> 
> And I don't KNOW if Gordon has clothes, ok! If he doesn't in the game then he found them in a locker, idk, I can't write sex in an HEV suit, I just can't.
> 
> The thing Benrey wanted to do was kiss Gordon's foot before he set it down btw  
> Wanna harass me for this? https://morriscomms.tumblr.com/


End file.
